1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements for providing and using small, self-contained power generating equipment used on industrial job sites for operating an assortment of industrial grade power tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The desirability of having a small, lightweight and portable power generating system for use on construction and industrial job sites is well known, especially when common electrical power tools are not capable of providing the work required are well known. The obvious advantage is that a single, small, self-contained unit, weighing under 454 kg (1,000 lbs) and about 1.2 m×1.2 m×1.2 m (4′×4′×4′) in physical size that can provide a significant amount of hydraulic, electrical and compressed almost simultaneously, with the flip of a single mechanical lever, would currently replace the need for larger, more complex and even multiple units that are now offered in the marketplace to provide the same output. The invention provides extreme flexibility and eliminates the need for more costly and heavier power systems. For example, a small pick up truck could not only easily accommodate the temporary placement or permanent installation of the invention, but would also have enough extra room on board to carry operators and a wide variety of heavy-duty industrial tools required for almost any job. Turning what might be considered a costly project could now be classified as more of a simple task with the use of the invention.